Starcross'd Twins
by Grim676Life
Summary: "They were born together but will they die together?" I'm sorry for those who love Romeo and Juliet this is not of lovers. And those who love twincest sorry not this time, maybe later. Those that don't give a frag please read a family drama like no other.


All that see this story and think I am abandoning the other one, _Why?_, are gravely mistaken. I had just been attacked with another couldn't help myself. So from now on I will be trying, and will succeed, in completing more than one story at a time. So those who were going to mobb me put down your torches and pitch forks and please read. Thank you! (^w^)

* * *

"Ratchet!"

A youngling screamed as he pounded desperately on the glass barrier separating him from his family.

"Ratchet!"

_Why?_ The youngling thought as he sobbed, still screaming his creator's name.

"Ratchet!"

_Why don't you love me any more? I thought you said we would be together forever! _His servos hurt from hitting the glass so hard. His vocaliser was starting to fritz up from screaming so much. But, above all his spark felt like it was slowly shattering.

Finally he just couldn't yell. He couldn't bang on the glass. He could only sob as he looked up, through the glass, at his creator.

He looked so angry.

"I'm sorry" the youngling hiccupped as he reached for his creator, despite the barrier between them, desperate to replace the hard cold look in the medic's optics with the loving ones he had been familiar with since he was a sparkling.

His creator just turned his back to him and left, not looking back. Not even a glance.

_He hates me_ the youngling thought as he collapsed onto his knees _and it's all my fault._

He didn't cry. He didn't scream. He couldn't move. Not when his world came crashing down around him. And he spark finally shattered.

Ratchet stormed down the hallway toward his med bay. He knew he shouldn't be angry, it wasn't his fault. He kept reciting it in his head but he couldn't convince himself. The anger was over whelming. And a part of him wanted to be angry at the youngling, if only to save him from feeling the despair that threatened to drown him at any moment.

The med bay door slid open after he, absentmindedly, entered the code to the key pad.  
He walked across the med bay to stand next to a berth. The only berth with a occupant.

The sight of this patient and sparkling broke his spark. It was not because of all the dents and scratches that littered his tiny body but it was his optics. His optics looked lifeless. Blank.

Ever since his youngling heard of the fate of his sibling, he became like this. Listless.

Reaching down hesitantly, Ratchet gently grasped the silent youngling's servo. "Sideswipe" he whispered pleadingly "please…come back…don't go"

One thread of hope remained. It was the only thing that was keeping him going.

_Ratchet still loves me_

Sunstreaker curled up in a ball, trying vainly to keep warm.

The prison they kept him in was like any other prison, surrounded by three dull wall, a small, comfortable berth that he was currently sitting on, a small wash rack he hadn't used even though he probably looked like slag right now. To top it off a small window high up on the wall across from the berth showing the peaceful stars. The only difference was instead of energized bars he was separated from the world with a glass wall specially made to be extremely sturdy.

_He still loves me_

Looking up at the stars Sunstreaker reached through the twin bond to feel his brother. He was weak, they both were, and getting weaker. Even now, Sunstreaker could feel his body losing warmth, losing life. And it was because of what he was infected with. A virus made by Decepticons.

Autobot scientists everywhere were still trying to find a way to purge it from the system. So far they still don't know how to cure it, only the Decepticons do.

_Still loves me_

He was afraid. He didn't want to die, not like this. The only thing he feared more was Ratchet. Not because he was cruel, no he was actually very kind, but because he was afraid of being rejected. Being told he didn't love him, not any more.

_Please love me_

He was dying and dragging his brother with him because of their bond, there twin bond. Suddenly Sunstreaker stiffened.

He had only hear it in theory but it could work. It sould fix everything! But what if it didn't work? What if it made it worse? Sunstreaker shuddered at the thought.

He had to try. At least try. Then maybe Ratchet will forgive him.

Smiling faintly, Suntreaker poured all of his love and somfort through the bond.

_I love you_

Then he broke it.


End file.
